Oportunidades
by Ichi-Hana
Summary: Hinata busca la oportunidad de confesarce, pero podrá?... El sumario no es muy bueno. One-shot, leve narusaku y kibahina... Lean onegai


**Yo! **

**Este one-shot fue el primero que hice y recien me dio coraje de publicarlo.**

**Es un Universo Naruto, o ese es el intento, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Aclaración: "Naruto" (anime/manga) no me pertenece, pero Uzumaki Naruto es mi amor platonico (despues de Deidara).**

-¡¡Hinata

-¡¡Hinata!! - Fue lo que escuchó la joven que estaba sentada en un banco cerca de la mansión Hyuuga. La voz provenía de chico alto, da más o menos 16 años, cabellera despeinada y rubia y unos ojos azules penetrantes que siempre la hacían sonrojarse cuando se posaban sobre ella.

-Na... Na... Naruto-kun – Contestó ella sonriéndose levemente, ya que desvió la mirada, se le hacia difícil verle la cara.- ¿ Qué sucede?

-No recuerdas que me pediste que viniera, para hablar de algo, te veías nerviosa- Dijo un poco confuso, era extraño que ella se olvidara de haberla pedido que fuera.

-Ci... cierto- contestó ella a ese comentario-, lo siento- ya empezaba a sonrojarse de nuevo, como pudo decir algo tan tonto, era claro que se acordaba. Intentó verle el rostro, pero bajó la mirada enseguida, él la estaba observando.

-Cuéntame- pidió, no entendía bien lo que le pasaba a Hinata, ellos no eran íntimos amigos, aún así le preocupaba lo que le quería decir.

Hinata inspiró hondo e intentó calmarse, tenía que confesárselo de una vez, Naruto Uzumaki tenía que saber lo que sentía por él. Se lo había prometido a ella y a Shino, quien le había dado un poco de ánimo...

Flashback

-Shino-kun, yo... no lo se...- dijo ella mirando hacia su compañero de equipo. Era un hermoso día, perfecto para observar insectos que acababan de despertar de hibernación.

-Hinata si no lo intentas, jamás sabrás si él puede corresponderte, te aprecio, eres mi amiga por eso te aconsejo que lo pienses por lo menos- respondió antes de que ella pudiera excusarse.- No debes dejar escapar las oportunidades – clavó un pequeño utensilio en un árbol e hizo un orificio.

-Yo se que no me corresponde, aunque me gustaría, eso no me molesta,- la kunoichi observó el cielo y sonriendo- yo con solo verlo feliz ya me siento bien.

- Aún así deberías hacerlo, creo que a él le gustaría saber que lo que sientes no es un simple cariño, yo te apoyo en todas tus decisiones, pero creo que si no le dices nada nunca se dará cuenta – Shino esforzó una risa mientras continuaba su trabajo- es muy despistado.

- Pero...- intentó en vano Hinata buscar la razón por la cual no hacer esa confesión que la dejaría muy apenada, tal vez esa era la razón, la vergüenza que sentía o...

- No quiero decir esto... – murmuró para si el Aburame- ¡Deja de huir de esta situación, tienes que afrontarla, no seas cobarde! Si quieres impresionarlo demuéstraselo no solo en fuerza física sino en fuerza moral- terminó mirándola.

-Shino-kun... Yo... tienes razón, debo dejar de ser cobarde te prometo que intentaré hacerlo – al decir esto miro decisivamente a Shino.

-De acuerdo Hinata, pero no me lo prometas a mi, prométetelo a ti misma.

Fin flashback

No podía dejar pasa oportunidades... Era mas fácil decir que hacer.

- Dime algo, me estas poniendo nervioso – Dijo finalmente Naruto sentándose al lado de ella cosa que empeoró la situación- sabes que puedes confiar en mi- aseguró él claramente.

-...Na... Naru... yo... yo... Naruto-kun yo quería- Hinata sentía que le faltaban palabras, con dificultad mirando para el lado contrario de donde estaba el rubio, y mas difícil era cuando el joven se preguntaba un insistente "¿Si?", empezó a sudar de la tensión de terminar la frase que había comenzado- yo quería... – ¡¡no podía y no!! – quería saber... ¿a ti te gusta Sakura, no es así? – preguntó rápido finalmente, el "¿por qué?", no lo sabía.

-... ¿mmmmm?... – él no respondió, no asimilaba la pregunta, ¿a qué se debía aquello?, luego un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas - Eehhhh... creo que si... cuando estoy con ella... no se... Sakura-chan es muy especial- Lo dijo muy nervioso, sonriente (con una mano en la nuca), y convencido de lo que decía, pero se percató de que ella lo miraba atentamente, ¿en que momento?- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No, nada solo quería saber- Dijo sonriéndole, disfrazando su voz un poco triste.

-Pero... – Comenzó, agachando la cabeza, esta actitud nada normal Naruto, hizo que Hinata lo mirara atentamente, su semblante ya no era de confiado- yo a ella no le gusto.- Concluyó intentando una risa burlona.

Naruto-kun a él también le pasaba lo mismo, ambos enamorados de la persona que no les corresponde. Si pudiera hacer algo, yo...

-Oye Hinata- Dijo él sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos- ¿era solo eso?

-...si...-dijo sin darse cuenta, ahora mas que nunca se sentía triste.

Mientras eso Naruto se levantó y se preparó para marcharse de allí con un suave "Adiós", en eso Hinata se dio cuanta de lo que estaba pasando, entonces justo cuando el chico giraba a la esquina...

- ¡¡Naruto-kun!!- gritó, mientras corría hacia él. El aludido se detuvo, ¿la dulce Hyuuga gritando?, y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

- ¿Eh?- lo único que pudo decir, estaba sorprendido.

-Por favor espera, yo... yo...- Otra vez lo mismo, no le podía decir lo que en realidad deseaba. Esta vez junto todo el coraje que pudo, ante la cara de Naruto de espera e interés- en realidad te pregunté sobre el tema... porque... porque, ¡si realmente te gusta Sakura debes decírselo!, Naruto-kun, no desistas de ella...- Esto lo dijo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, eso era lo que sentía e iba a hacer lo posible por decírselo.

-Hi...Hinata, pero...- por que le decía esas cosas- ella no...- Esta vez fue ella la que hizo callar a alguien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo intentas?- Dijo un poco enfadada, ahora entendía lo que le quería decir Shino, por parte el shinobi se había quedado anonadado. Pero al rato con esas palabras recuperó su antigua forma de ser, alegre.

Hinata, muchas gracias pensó él, e iba a decírselo pero no pudo.

-Y si por acaso ella te rechaza – continuó su anterior discurso-... yo... estaré aquí... esperándote...-Ya no podía ser tan firme, no contuvo la mirada al frente pero quería terminar lo dicho, sabiendo que luego él la llenaría de miradas que la harían sonrojarse como nunca hasta que se desmayara.

-Pe...- Él quería de verdad hablar, pero no le permitió ni abrir la boca.

-Por favor no digas nada hasta que acabe – suplicó mirándolo a los ojos y él no pudo ni quiso interrumpir- Te estaré esperando porque... tu... me gustas mucho... Naruto-kun... tu me gustas de verdad- Dijo tranquila esperando respuesta del chico, aunque su deseo era de salir corriendo lejos, sus piernas no lo permitieron.

El rubio tragó saliva, y lentamente comenzó a abrir la boca, aún estaba pensando que responder, se sentía raro, Hinata gustaba de él y ni se había enterado... como pudo ser tan idiota, estaba confuso una especie de tristeza, por no corresponderle; y felicidad por la sinceridad de ella .

-Hinata...- dijo lentamente- yo...-no quería herir sus sentimientos.

-No digas nada.-aseguró ella seria.- Me lastimarías si me mintieras intentando estar conmigo por lastima, pero aún así yo seré paciente- finalizó con la mejor cara que pudo pues no podía más verlo, ya empezaba a "ser ella" de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo él abrazándola, fue una sorpresa para la chica, no se lo esperaba, no pudo reaccionar, Naruto ya se había apartado.- Esto, yo...

Justo en ese momento pasan Kiba y Akamaru, el primero corriendo atrás del segundo, hasta que vieron a su amiga, y se dirigieron a donde estaba.

- Hola Hinata- Saludó- hola Naruto, te estuve buscando- dirigiéndose a la primera.

-Sucede algo, Kiba-kun- Contestó la joven y acarició al perro, una justificación para no ver a la persona que estaba con ella. Naruto por su parte se quedó callado.

-Necesitamos ir con Godaime, nos espera- Dijo con desdén- algo de una misión ya que Kurenai sensei no puede ir...

-Está bien, ya me voy Naruto-kun- Dijo mirándolo y con un gesto se despidió- Tal vez deberías irte tu también.

Naruto a esto último le asintió y salió corriendo detrás de una oportunidad con esa persona.

FIN

**Aclaración 2: Hinata no es mi personaje favorito, demo esto se me ocurrió un día y ta...**

**Si no es de su agrado haganmelo saber por vía review, sé comprender... **

**Atte**


End file.
